


You Are the Sugar in My Coffee

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "please write HiyoIku smut!"“Hiyori?” Ikuya’s voice was quiet, the kind of whisper that threatened silent complacency. Hiyori felt a cage of butterflies erupt in his stomach. He cleared his throat, fighting off a blush that warmed his face like the flush of tequila and lime. “What’s up?” Ikuya prompted again. There was no impatience in his tone; just tenderness and a buttery softness that always made Hiyori feel like he could melt.Aka, it seems Hiyori and Ikuya want similar things.





	You Are the Sugar in My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hicchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hicchan/gifts).



> A work written for the beautiful Hicchan, who wanted me to write HiyoIku smut LOL! I'm so sorry it took so long!! I hope you love it! <3

**You Are the Sugar in My Coffee**  
_Aka, it seems Hiyori and Ikuya want similar things._

It had been quiet for about half an hour. Hiyori shifted in his seat, staring across the table at Ikuya. Ikuya’s eyes furrowed with creases sinking into his smile lines, focused on the textbook he’d been reading for a majority of the evening. Hiyori followed the line of Ikuya’s jaw, to the dip of his chin, to his lips. Ikuya's bottom lip curled upward, a row of perfect teeth sinking into the lushness of his lips. Hiyori inhaled, skin prickling with goosebumps. His mind wandered to cupping Ikuya’s beautiful face, to swiping his tongue across those beautiful lips and claiming them. Yet, he felt frozen, staring entranced at Ikuya until warm eyes finally slid away from his textbook into Hiyori’s own eyes. 

“Hiyori?” Ikuya’s voice was quiet, the kind of whisper that threatened silent complacency. Hiyori felt a cage of butterflies erupt in his stomach. He cleared his throat, fighting off a blush that warmed his face like the flush of tequila and lime. “What’s up?” Ikuya prompted again. There was no impatience in his tone; just tenderness and a buttery softness that always made Hiyori feel like he could melt.

There were so many things he could say he wanted. But all the words choked in his throat. Ikuya could just make him so damn speechless. Hiyori barely noticed Ikuya had closed his textbook, coming back to the present at the sound of the kitchen chair scraping against the linoleum floor. Ikuya’s eyes turned up in a whimsical smile. “Do you want me to make some coffee?”

“It’s late,” Hiyori replied, finally finding his voice. “You won’t sleep well if we have coffee now.” 

The glimmer in Ikuya’s eyes said so much, even though no words came from his mouth. Despite Hiyori’s soft protests, Ikuya disappeared into the kitchen and Hiyori heard the kettle begin to boil. He looked down into his lap, squeezing his hands so tight, his nails carved out crescent moons in his palms. “Do you want sugar today?” Ikuya’s voice drifted from the kitchen, accompanied by the fuzzy aroma of nutmeg.

“J-just milk is fine,” Hiyori offered, “it’s late.”

Ikuya re-emerged from the kitchen, two mugs in hand. “Here’s yours,” he said, setting down Hiyori’s favourite mug in front of him on the table. The mug was embossed with the local aquarium’s obnoxiously loud logo, which was enough to make Hiyori smile. He took the mug into his hands, realizing how cold his fingers had been as they meet the warm ceramic. 

Ikuya hoisted himself onto the table, taking a slow and meaningful sip from his own mug. Hiyori smiled to himself at the glimpse of soft peaks of whipped cream, reminiscent of Ikuya’s insatiable sweet tooth. “So,” Ikuya said, positioning his legs to slide over Hiyori’s lap. Instinctually, Hiyori found himself thumbing the seams of Ikuya’s jeans, calf muscles tensing at the touch. “What are you thinking about?”

A look of surprise must have crossed his face because Ikuya continued. “You have an _expression_ on your face when there’s something on your mind.”

Hiyori felt his lips curl into a smile. He traced the inner seam of Ikuya’s jeans, “I’m fine, really,” he said, eyes turned upward to Ikuya who sighed softly when Hiyori’s fingers found the bend of his knee.

Ikuya withdrew his leg, setting his cup on the table beside him. “Hiyori, it’s just me. You can tell me.”

The silence was palpable, as the words danced on Hiyori’s tongue. They settled in his teeth, in his gums, in the very air he breathed. Yet, he swallowed them down into the pit of his stomach, anxious and tentative. Hiyori took another sip of his coffee nervously, finding it difficult to look at Ikuya, for fear that the words would pour out and overwhelm him. He startled when the last of his coffee hit the back of his throat. He hadn’t realized he’d drained his cup so fast. He put the cup down on the table next to Ikuya’s. “Your coffee is going to get cold if you don’t drink it,” Hiyori said finally, bright eyes full of plastic hope and a smile that sunk into his cheeks.

Ikuya frowned, reaching a hand out to caress Hiyori’s face with the back of his hand. Hiyori felt himself shiver at the touch, finding it difficult to breathe when Ikuya traced an index finger over his lips. Hiyori's breath hitched when Ikuya leaned in closer, Ikuya’s amber coloured eyes piercing through his body like he was made of glass.

It excited him how easily Ikuya could see through him, while sparking nerves deep in his chest of being exposed to knowing someone that deeply. But Ikuya had always been his reason for everything. He could never look away from those beautiful eyes. He would let Ikuya’s gaze hold him for the rest of his life if it made Ikuya happy. 

“Is this okay?” Ikuya asked, his hands once again finding the curves of Hiyori’s jaw, tilting his head so that Ikuya could press his forehead gently against Hiyori’s. Hiyori felt like his pulse had risen into his throat, blood pounding in his ears, as though Ikuya had stolen every bit of oxygen in his body.

“I-if you want it, it’s okay,” Hiyori heard himself say, shutting his eyes, when Ikuya kissed his jaw.

There was a pause, Ikuya’s breath ghosted over his skin, and then another kiss; the corner of his lips this time. “I didn’t ask you if I wanted it, I asked if _you_ did.”

Hiyori squirmed, eyes fluttering open to peer at the sincerity on Ikuya’s face. “I w-want it,” Hiyori admitted finally, the words swallowed into Ikuya’s mouth. Ikuya tilted forward, slipping from the table and climbing onto Hiyori’s lap. Hiyori felt Ikuya coax his shaking hands around his waist, his own fingers curling into Hiyori’s hair.

No matter how many times they would come together like this, Hiyori could never believe it. Ikuya finally pulled away, Hiyori following like a moth drawn to a flame. Ikuya’s eyes had a muted glow to them, a nuanced intimacy that only Hiyori had ever seen. “What else do you want?” Ikuya asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, and a slow but purposeful caress of Hiyori’s neck that caused a shiver to tingle down his spine. Hiyori licked his swollen lips, able to taste the sweetness of Ikuya’s lips on his own.

Hiyori gulped, hesitant hands slipping beneath the fabric of Ikuya’s shirt to touch warm skin against his cold finger tips. Ikuya sighed softly above him, whispering softly in Hiyori’s ear, “You can take it off if you want.”

It was a welcomed invitation, and Hiyori bit. “But do _you_ want me to?” He asked, twisting the fabric in his fingers. For a moment, Ikuya was struck, but a smile quickly overtook his face. When he nodded, Hiyori slowly slipped the shirt over Ikuya’s head, falling to the floor at his feet. The sight of Ikuya’s pale skin, and toned muscles was enough to make Hiyori dizzy, but the hunger in Ikuya’s eyes made his heart stutter. Ikuya craned forward, pressing a kiss against the sensitive skin of Hiyori’s neck, sucking hard enough that Hiyori squeaked, biting down on his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth.

Ikuya licked the forming bruise, nimble fingers undoing the buttons of Hiyori’s shirt to gain access to his collarbone. “I want to hear you,” Ikuya whispered, bending down to suck on the junction between Hiyori’s neck and shoulders. “Hiyori… Let me hear you.”

Hiyori gasped, exhaling a quivering moan, his hands clawing at Ikuya’s bare back. “W-what else do you want?” Hiyori asked, toes curling as Ikuya’s lips traced further down his torso, leaving sweet marks across the canvas of his skin. By now, Ikuya had slid down his lap, knees hitting the floor. Hiyori thought his heart would stop when Ikuya’s hands found the zipper of his pants. He shifted, and Ikuya peered up at him. His eyes were glossy, an eyebrow raised. A silent question.

_Do you want this?_

Hiyori blushed, fidgeting with his glasses, embarrassed at how hard he had gotten seeing Ikuya between his knees. “Hiyori…” Ikuya said finally, “I want this.”

Hiyori was speechless, but he could never deny Ikuya. And Ikuya knew that as well. He’d always believed Ikuya to be delicate, but one look from Ikuya could shatter him to pieces. “Okay,” Hiyori nodded finally, shifting his hips as Ikuya started to peel his pants down his legs. He felt the cold air hit his bare legs, but the warmth of Ikuya’s hands running along his thighs caused his muscles to clench in anticipation. Ikuya kissed the fabric of his boxers, beginning to suck through the cloth. “Ha…. I-Ikuya…” Hiyori hissed, hands tangling into Ikuya’s teal hair. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped when Ikuya mouthed at the waistband of his underwear, eventually pulling it down until the fabric pooled at Hiyori’s feet.

Hiyori wondered if he should be embarrassed that Ikuya had him naked at the kitchen table, but then Ikuya’s tongue traced the throbbing vein of his cock, and everything else disappeared. “I-Ikuya…” Hiyori whispered harshly, hips keening to meet the warmth of Ikuya’s mouth as Ikuya swirled his tongue around the head of Hiyori’s dick.

Ikuya said nothing, tilting his gaze upward to peer at Hiyori with wondering eyes.

_What do you want Hiyori?_

Hiyori groaned when Ikuya began to pull him deeper into his mouth, sucking hard against the shaft, his other hand cupping Hiyori’s aching balls, hot, heavy and practically begging for release. “I want…” Hiyori moaned, desperately rocking his hips to meet Ikuya’s mouth. “I want you…” He breathed, finally allowing himself the luxury of relaxing.

Ikuya picked up on the change, languidly licking up Hiyori’s cock, taking the trembling head between his lips as he fisted the rest, up and down, drinking in the sounds Hiyori made when he was too far gone to think anymore.

Hiyori felt like he couldn’t breathe. All he could see was Ikuya. All he could hear was Ikuya. All he could _feel_ was Ikuya, sucking him off until he couldn’t feel his fingertips. Heat pooled into the core of his abdomen, climbing higher and higher until it felt like it would overwhelm him. “Ikuya…” Hiyori gasped, gripping hard at Ikuya’s hair, trying to pull him away. “I’m gonna… soon… You should… M-move…” His words tumbled through his mouth in a mess, his breath shuddering. Yet despite what he said, Ikuya continued, sliding up Hiyori’s dick with the flat of his tongue and fluttering over the tip. Hiyori felt like the whole world disappeared, squeezing tight and hot, as he came into the warmth of Ikuya’s mouth. He gasped for air, trying to blink through the fog of his orgasm. He looked down just in time to see Ikuya swallow, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Oh my god, Ikuya I’m so sorry!” Hiyori stammered, trembling as he tried to hide his face with his hands. “I didn’t mean to…”

Ikuya rose, the clattering of his belt falling to the ground as he slid out of his own pants. “It’s okay,” He said simply, climbing back into Hiyori’s lap, their limbs fitting together like they were meant to be together. “I want it. I want you. All of you.” Ikuya pushed Hiyori’s hands away from his face, “I want to feel good with you. And… I think you want to feel good with me too.”

Hiyori felt warmth bloom in his chest, tenderly taking Ikuya’s head into his hands. “I want you,” He said, nipping delicately at Ikuya’s ear. “I want to make you feel good too.” He traced the defined lines of Ikuya’s back, kissing bruises into his pale skin in a way that made Ikuya positively shudder. Being able to make Ikuya act such a way flooded Hiyori’s veins with courage, reaching between the two of them to take Ikuya’s cock in his hand.

“Hiyori… Ah…” Ikuya moaned, his voice dripping with salacity. Hiyori pumped faster, relishing in Ikuya’s trembling form whimpering from above him.

“I want you to come for me,” Hiyori grunted, rutting against Ikuya’s trembling hips, shooting stars bursting in his vision as their bodies pressed together. “Together… With me…”

Ikuya cried out, a rush of heat and stickiness coating the two of them in a burst of pleasure that had Hiyori groan once more, closing his lips over Ikuya’s parted lips, that tasted of sugar and lusciousness.

Silence settled over them, clamouring breaths falling into gentle hushes. “Ikuya?” Hiyori asked finally, once Ikuya’s breath had slid back into normalcy, soft and faint against his neck.

“Yeah?”

“I want to take you to bed,” Hiyori said, throwing away his anxieties, brushing a stray bit of hair behind Ikuya’s ear.

He swore he could feel Ikuya smile against his skin.

“Then do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
